


Shot Through the Heart

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, canon compliant through s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Lance and Pidge entertain his niece and nephew for the day.





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engineer104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/gifts).



> Um. Random prompt. I’m not sure how it came together. I hope you like it. I think it’s cute anyway.

Only years of honed skill kept Lance’s breath low and even. Sweat traced down the side of his face, feeling so exposed without his helmet. His finger itched over the trigger and his bare palm tightened underneath the barrel.

No, he couldn’t waste a shot stressing out like this. It would give away his position.

He forced himself to peek out from his crouched position behind a building, hidden about as well as he could with the lack of vegetation. There was no sign of movement anywhere in the open courtyard. His quarry was too smart for that, Lance begrudgingly accepted. He growled lightly through clenched teeth. He’d been on longer stakeouts than this, why was he so on edge?

A distinctive ‘pop’ sound filled the air. 

Lance gasped, twisting around just in time to see the white projectile head right towards him. It hit him in the face with deadly silence. 

Then bounced off his nose harmlessly.

“Ha!” Pidge grinned. She stood over him triumphantly, reloading her nerf gun. “The student becomes the master.”

Lance glared and rubbed his nose. It didn’t hurt at all, but he’d work to milk sympathy for all it was worth. “Doesn’t it count for anything that I taught you that?” he whined. 

Pidge leaned up against the wall of the Galaxy Garrison garage, a smug grin permanently stuck to her face. Lance knew there was nothing he could say or do to get it off her. “Please, you got plenty out of it too.” She poked his shoulder with the toy playfully. “Just the two of us at the shooting range,” she said adoringly, cupping her hands together by her cheek. 

All to mock the situation, Lance thought, annoyed. 

“I remember it well. Loverboy using his sharpshooter expertise to his full advantage,” she practically swooned. Her voice dripped of honey as she held out an arm dramatically, eyes shining in the heat of the monologue. “My back close to your chest, your long strong arms guiding my aim - “

“Okay, I get it, Pidge,” Lance interrupted. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more of Pidge speaking as if she was narrating a trashy romance novel. The heat in his cheeks threatened to boil in both embarrassment and pleasure at the memory of the incident she described. 

Pidge dared to laugh, breaking her act. She sunk down to the ground with him, clutching her belly. “It’s not like I’m a terrible shot. I have to aim my bayard all the time.” She nudged his arm in jest. “I still enjoyed it though, cliche as it was. Any amount of time with you is worth it.”

“Aw, Pidge,” Lance grinned, sensing his opportunity. He leaned in towards her. “Now who’s getting all cliche and sappy?”

“Maybe you just bring out that side of me,” she teased back, leaning closer to him. 

She closed her eyes as their lips grew closer. Lance followed suit. He could almost taste the faint hint of watermelon chapstick she’d put on earlier in the morning. He licked his teeth in anticipation of the coveted kiss.

Until he heard the familiar ‘pop’ noise and felt a light thud against his temple. 

Twin giggles drew Lance from the enjoyment of the moment and he glared down his niece and nephew. 

The two of them held nerf guns of their own, but were quickly slipping from their grips as Sylvio and Nadia descended into hysterical laughter. 

“Gotcha!” Nadia squealed in delight. 

“Hey!” Pidge said, making every effort to look offended. “You two are supposed to be on my team! What gives?”

Sylvio stuck his tongue out teasingly, a wide smile stuck to his face. Lance winced as the boy’s spit went all over the inside of his Paladin helmet. “If you make kissy faces at Uncle Lance that means you’re on his team! Fair game!”

“Oh? Oh!” Lance grinned back, letting mischief take over his thoughts, a feeling he’d so desperately missed with his brother’s kids. “I guess since Pidge and I are on the same time, that means you two had better run.”

Realization washed over the children that the cease fire had ended, their mouths and eyes going wide. They scrambled to pick up their ammunition and ran away as fast as their small legs could carry them, screaming for their mother - interspersed with the joyful laughs of play.

“So, partner,” Pidge said with a wicked grin. “What do you say to helping me enact some swift retribution?”

“I don’t know,” Lance responded - purposefully coy of course. “What’s in it for me? They were your former teammates.”

“The satisfaction of helping a friend?” Pidge tried weakly.

“Hmmm, no,” Lance said, making a show of pondering. “How about you let me be player one next time we play Killbot?”

Pidge scoffed. “Yeah, I don’t think so, Lance. Maybe in your dreams.”

“Oh come on!” Lance cried. “Just once. We saved the universe, the least you can let me do is be player one at least one time!”

She studied him, and for a brief moment Lance thought that maybe she would give in to his request. “...How about a kiss instead?” Pidge asked.

Lance’s brain shut down. “Long?”

“At least thirty seconds. In the Lions. After everyone is in bed. No interruptions. Little bit of tongue - but that’s it,” Pidge stressed.

His heart did flip flops between his throat and stomach. Somehow he still managed to speak. 

“...I’ll take it.”

“And one beforehand for incentive,” Pidge followed up. She took his face in her hands and he let her bring their lips together.

It was just as he had imagined. The watermelon taste lingered as he melted contently into the moment. The soft kiss wasn’t meant to last long, the soft press they had on each other slowly lifting - 

POP

“Kissy face!”

“Cooties!”

Pidge settled her head against his chest as the children ran away once again. A foam dart rested on his legs, a reminder of the privacy they would never have at the Garrison.

Also extra ammunition for him and Pidge. 

“Lance, I love your family,” she said slowly, a dangerous sparkle in her eyes, “but your niblings are going down.” 

Lance grinned at her gusto, holding out a hand for her to take. “Let’s go show them how Paladins of Voltron fight.” He winked. “I know where they’re most ticklish.”

She clasped her hand in his with a slap. Lance held on tight as they helped each other to stand. 

“Game on,” she said.


End file.
